STEAM LEVI X ERWIN X READER HEAVY LEMON RATED R!
by HeichouHatesYou
Summary: Reader has an intense encounter in the showers with two very special men. RATED MA! HEAVY R HEAVY R HEAVY R LEMON YAOI THREESOME YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED
1. Chapter 1

STEAM

Sighing with relief, you stepped into the scalding hot shower, pulling the heavy curtain closed, sealing you off from the rest of the shower room. The door of the showers was tightly shut, trapping the cleansing heat within.

You massaged lavender oil through your thick locks, relishing the feeling of grime being washed away. As you turned to grab the soap, you bumped your injured wrist off the tiled wall. Hissing in pain, you cursed loudly. Erwin was right, it WOULD have been a mistake to train with it. Sore as it was now, practising hand to hand with a bad sprain would only damage it further.

Still, you weren't one to complain- having a free afternoon was always a bonus. Well, you were supposed to be cleaning the Mess-Hall but you figured a sneaky shower was on the cards.

At least you had the whole showers to yourself, a once in a lifetime event. You got to have the good stall too. It was a standing joke that one of the showers was permanently stuck on full blast, creating the illusion of a ghost with a shower fetish. The noise of the rushing water from the broken cubicle became part of the background for you recruits.

It seemed eerily quiet without Sasha threatening to yank back the shower dividers or Ymir flicking water at everyone. The walls were silent, devoid of the giggles and echoes that normally reverberated around the room.

Holding your throbbing wrist under the scalding stream soothed it somewhat, and as the pain ebbed away, you began to once more appreciate the luxury of hot water. It ran in furrows down your shoulders, trickling between your soaped breasts. Miniscule droplets twinkled on your eyelashes, casting miniature rainbows before your pupils.

As you reluctantly prepared to rinse off, you heard the door open and voices quietly mumbling. The rushing water blotted out the words.

_Shit…probably Sasha and Connie sneaking in a smooching session again._

You groaned inwardly. Sasha was easy-going but she hated people knowing what she got up to with Connie. Connie on the other hand, bragged about it to the other boys. Typical male.

Annie was the unlucky one to get caught with them last time. You had never seen Sasha so angry or Annie so freaked out. The rest of the class had decided unanimously to simply pretend they weren't there if they got trapped with the amorous couple again.

After all, a few snatched minutes here and there was all anyone had in such close quarters. Privacy was nearly unheard of. Considering death was around every corner, nobody begrudged them those few precious minutes alone.

Cautiously tilting your head, you confirmed that yes, there was that tell-tale smacking, the moist sounds of two tongues wrestling. A low moan of satisfaction rumbled deep within someone's throat.

Blushing furiously, you submerged your head beneath the rushing water- only to have it cut off.

_No, no, o shit, please not now, I don't want to hear Sasha making out with ANYONE!_

Things were getting interesting beyond the curtain judging by the heavy breathing and the sharp groans.

_OK, no problem, I'll just wait for them to finish snogging, wait for them to fuck off, then get the hell out of here._

You froze in place as you heard a harness fall heavily to the floor, followed by the sounds of a shirt being ripped open.

_No way, making out is one thing, but I'm NOT gonna listen to them fuck!_

"Come on, it's just you and me. Drop the act." A male voice spoke, followed by rapid breathing. A voice cried out sharply. It sounded…muffled…like a hand was clamped over the mouth. You couldn't take any more.

Shielding yourself with your pathetic towel you stepped out in embarrassment- and promptly dropped it in shock.

Captain Levi stood in front of the bathroom counter, his naked back facing you. He was clad only in his tight white trousers. He stood with his arms arrogantly resting on his slender hips, gazing down at…someone.

A low groaning emanated from the body on the ground. Squinting through the steam, you squeaked in alarm as you recognized your respected and distinguished Commander Erwin.

The broad-shouldered blonde was completely naked. Your eyes roamed over his succulent flesh, his rock hard stomach, his wide chest lightly dusted with blonde curls. Levi knelt before him, delicately plucking his cravat from his neatly folded clothes.

"Shut up Commander. You know you love this. I command YOU now." He snarled at his superior.

"Levi…please…" Erwin's voice cracked as he spoke.

"Tch. Bitch. I didn't say you could speak, did I?" A crack echoed in the air as Levi brutally slapped Erwin across his face, the Commander's skin instantly stained with a vivid red handprint.

You could make out every single one of Levi's fingers. Yanking his mouth open, Levi shoved his cravat down Erwin's throat, ignoring the commander's gasps and pleading eyes.

Grabbing the discarded harness, Levi rapidly trussed up the Commander, tying him to the handles of the sturdy bathroom counter.

The great man now squatted helplessly on his ankles, arms restrained and his noble head wrenched back. His muscled legs were spread wide, allowing you an eyeful of his magnificent cock which bobbed and danced in the steam.

His throat was working furiously, his Adam's apple twitching as he laboriously breathed through the white material that blocked his windpipe.

Levi stood and to your horror, turned around.

"You. I knew I heard something squeaking. Pathetic little mouse. What do you think you're doing here?" His eye flashed with a fury you had never seen before. "I-I, um, I was showering Sir and um…I…I'm sorry. I'll leave you."

Snatching up your towel, you tried to brush past the smaller man. A grip of steel encircled your throat as he threw you to the floor and pinned you down. "I don't fucking think so. You have a choice. Join in or leave the Corps."

"Wh-WHAT?! Why would I join in?" You gasped your words out- he had winded you when he tackled you to the floor.

He leaned forward, his locks shielding his face. His pointy tongue darted into your damp ear, as he whispered- "If you join in, you won't be tempted to tell anyone. Besides, Erwin has never been with a woman before. He prefers…the company of men, shall we say. This is a perfect opportunity to show him what he's been missing."

Erwin protested as best he could through his gag. "Shut up Erwin. No point lying about it now. It's time you actually got some pussy."

Levi ripped your towel from you, pinning your hands above your head. He savagely bit down on your neck, dragging his teeth down your clavicle before pinching your nipple between his teeth. His long slender fingers roughly spread your folds apart as he shoved them inside you. His thumb pressed against your clit, tracing small circles, alternating the pressure until you felt something melting inside you.

Instead of trying to back pedal away from him, you began thrusting your hips against his fingers, encouraging him to push them even further within you.

He smirked in smug satisfaction. "See. I knew you'd come around to my way of thinking. You're clearly no virgin either if you're moving like that. You know what you want. Good. I've no interest in teaching you how your body works. Virgins are…tiresome. Let's show Erwin how it's done."

Levi yanked his fingers free from your now dripping pussy, causing you to groan with dismay. He moved around so you were sitting flat on your ass, legs spread out along the floor, giving the wide-eyed Erwin a perfect view of your glistening pussy. His eyes drank you in and he strained against the leather harness, craning his neck to get a better look.

Levi delicately pulled back your vaginal lips, exposing your quivering tunnel to the sweating Erwin. "This is how a woman really looks Erwin. Soft, and hot, and wet. Some women like their clit played with more but judging from her reaction, she's much more interested in being filled up. Am I right?"

The captain pumped his fingers rapidly in and out of your flesh again as he purred his filthy words into your ear. You nodded and whimpered, leaning into his damp sculpted chest.

Levi's eyes never leaving Erwin's, the two men exchanged a feral look, drenched in lust.

"Captain…ah…I'm…."

"Yes, I know, you're going to come. Come, little mouse, show Erwin what he's missing out on."

And he twisted his hand, adding a third finger, moving them deep within you, forcing more and more of himself into you until his fingers were buried up to the knuckle in your shuddering flesh.

Clenching your teeth, throwing your head back, you rode the wave that threatened to overcome you. Your moans bounced off the tiled walls, sounding shamefully loud to your ears. Your hips lifted off the ground as you came all over Levi's skin, the clear liquid filling the room with its fragrant musk.

Your walls clamped down on him, tightening and contracting in orgasm.

"Good girl, well done." You could barely make out Levi's proud voice through your cloud of pleasure. A longing ran through you as he removed his fingers wetly with an audible smacking sound.

He lifted you up and slid you across the floor in front of Erwin. "Show him. Show him how a woman fucks. Make him happy and we'll make you happy."

"Yes Sir, it would be my pleasure."

You squatted before your Commander, rubbing your juices from your pussy all over your fingers. Trailing your hands gently beneath Erwin's nose, you whispered seductively to him. "This, Commander, is what a woman smells like. This is what desire smells like."

Sucking your fluid from your fingers, you pulled the cravat from his mouth and, grabbing a fistful of his silky hair, crashed your mouth into his. His tongue was like a scorching hot poker, seeking out your inner heat, swiping your intimate flavour from your own tongue.

His teeth scraped off your lips as you devoured each other. Breaking away, your voice rasping in the dead air- "And that is what a woman tastes like."

"It's…exquisite…sweet…" The Commander could barely speak. Taking the initiative, you straddled him, grazing the head of his swollen cock against your clit. The wetness you felt was not all from you, as his head became slick with pre cum.

You glanced at Levi, who had shed his trousers and now sat naked, cross-legged, watching you through half-lidded eyes. "Go ahead" he nodded. "Take care of him."

His hand, still sticky with your fluid, lazily stroked his growing erection, using the result of your orgasm as lubricant.

Despite the silvery scars on his pale body, he was beautiful, a dark trail leading from his perfect navel to a small nest of silky dark curls. _These are men,_ you thought. _These are real, grown, flesh and blood men._ You doubted any of the mere boys in your class could compare.

You kissed Erwin deeply as you rubbed your rosy flesh over his cock, teasing him. Slipping his head in just a little to moisten him even more, you felt your lips straining to accommodate his more-than-impressive girth. A gasp escaped your mouth, you were stretched wide, split open, and he wasn't even halfway in.

You bobbed up and down, feeling your flesh slithering over him with the wetness of you both. Growling with lust, you forced him into you, your animalistic groans making Erwin swell even more within you. "Oh…oh my god…Erwin…"

You could hardly breathe, your flesh stinging in pleasure as you tried to absorb him fully.

He was so thick you could feel every twitch, every tiny spasm his cock made. You anchored yourself, gripping his shoulders tightly. Sweat was trickling down his chest already. Beads stood out on his brow as he relished these new sensations.

"How does it feel Erwin? Better than any ass you've ever had, I bet." Levi drawled. "Le…Levi…Shit…I didn't know it was this good."

Leaning forward, you whispered seductively in Erwin's ear that you would make him feel incredible, that you were going to fuck him senseless.

Feeling the spark of heat stirring within your stomach again, you rode him slowly, taking your time, allowing this gorgeously handsome man to savour your body.

Knowing you were his first woman…the feeling was empowering as his hands touched your breasts, traced your nipples in curiosity and awe.

The heat, the smell of sweat, the sound of lust, skin on skin, it all built up into a tightly wound coil that was beginning to unravel within you.

Levi's quiet groans were making your face flush, the sound such a turn on that you clamped down on Erwin, so tightly he threw his head back in pleasure.

Levi's steely eyes never left the sight of you fucking his superior, taking his virginity with a woman. Feeling Levi was being left out, you motioned for him to come closer.

He was all but straddling you as you rode Erwin. Rising up on his knees, Levi began to kiss you, massaging your nipples and nibbling your neck. Biting his lip, you lowered your head and took him in your mouth.

He twitched and throbbed upon your tongue as you wrapped your lips around him, moving your head in time with your slow lazy thrusts on Erwin.

Cupping his balls, you rolled and massaged them softly, your tongue teasing his slit.

Levi's breath became ragged and hoarse, then suddenly became harder. Lifting your eyes, you saw him and Erwin kissing deeply, gently, softly, not just with lust, but passion. Erwin briefly touched Levi's thin lips, while Levi cupped his face and drank him in.

Seeing them lock mouths spurred you on, pushing yourself to work them both harder than you had imagined. The two men broke contact, a thin trail of saliva connecting their mouths. Erwin mumbled something to Levi, who chuckled quietly.

Reluctantly pulling himself from your slick mouth, Levi lifted you off Erwin.

"He wants me to pleasure you again. He likes to watch." Levi lay you down on the tiled floor and began kissing you all over. Your pussy was quivering with the sudden emptiness once more.

The raven-haired captain made sure Erwin had a good view as he used his tongue on you, delving deeper into your folds, sucking and nibbling on your clit until you were close to your limit.

Your breasts rose and fell rapidly, your legs thrown over the pale man's shoulders. He licked the full length of your opening, ending with a flick on your clit that left you twisting.

You watched Erwin, who struggled against his leather restraints, desperately trying to rub his cock off something, anything, to pleasure himself.

Levi slowed his insistent licking, his tongue probing less and less until he was merely kissing your swollen bud. Sliding himself along your body, he rubbed his cock against you, relishing the feeling of your juices coating him.

Squeezing your breasts, massaging them, he began to press his tip into you, unbearably slow, bit by bit, then cruelly, quickly pulling out. A wicked smile lurked on his face as he could feel your desire building. You moaned as you felt his tip enter you again, then withdraw.

_Evil…evil BASTARD…_ the thought leapt in your mind. Your hands clutching at his hips, urging him to fill you. "What's wrong, cadet? Not enough for you?" his voice cut through the room. Biting your earlobe, he whispered. "Filthy little mouse…watching us…you deserve to be punished, you deserve to be tortured."

Without warning, he slammed into you, roughly, brutally, so fast, so hard and so deep you couldn't even utter a sound. He pulled out agonizingly slowly, then hammered you again. Your breasts shook with the impact. A tiny gasp escaped your throat as he repeated this, never fast enough to let you finish, always just enough to tease you to the brink.

He was hitting something deep within, something that made your body flush with heat.

He wasn't as thick as Erwin but he was much longer. Amazing though it felt, even Erwin couldn't reach that pearl of pleasure inside you.

Grabbing your hips, Levi flipped you over onto all fours, prodding his cock at your soaking pussy. As he pushed into you again, he reached around and rolled your clit between his fingers, doubling your pleasure.

His breathing came hard and fast, your pussy sucking on his swollen flesh. The sound of his skin slapping off your ass drove you crazy. "Captain…shit…Levi…" you could barely manage to speak, when he stopped dead.

"Did you just use my name, cadet? Did you just address me personally?" His voice dripped with amusement.

"NO! Sir, Captain, I'm sorry, please, don't stop."

Wanting to scream with frustration, you bounced your hips, backing up into his cock in a frenzy. "No, no, that won't do at all. I am your superior. Always."

You didn't need to see his face to know the bastard was grinning. He pulled out, leaving you trembling. His hand cracked against your ass, setting your skin on fire.

"Cap-Captain, don't stop, don't leave me like this. Please Captain." You were so close to the edge. Your voice was thick with almost-shed tears.

Erwin's throaty voice cut through your begging. His cock was scarlet, visibly throbbing.

"What a show... But Levi, don't be cruel. She's not used to you."

Levi nodded, and delivered a delicious, vicious bite to your stinging ass before ambling over to the restrained man. Grabbing Erwin's cock, he worked it with his hands, sliding his thumb against the Commander's slick tip.

"Levi. I need to fuck you."

"Hmph. Straight to the point. Good."

He untied Erwin who rose up like a demon. His skin rubbed raw from the harness, red marks scarred him. Sweeping his golden hair back from his face, he towered over you, a smirk on his normally calm face.

"Between us three, Levi normally uses me, but I want to watch him fuck you again. Being with a woman is a lot more interesting than I thought!"

Grabbing the back of Levi's head, he smothered the Captain in a kiss, the pale man looking unusually flushed. His other hand stroked his cock, smearing his own juices all over it.

Without breaking the kiss, he lightly rested his hand on Levi's coal-black hair, and dropping to his knees, gently rolled the younger man onto his lap.

The Commander wrapped Levi's legs around his waist and lined himself up with Levi's tight little ass. Pressing his cheek to Erwin's, Levi twined his slim arms around the larger man's neck, bracing himself. Massaging Levi with his moist cock, his hands spreading Levi's cheeks, Erwin thrust upwards- hard.

Levi's face creased up in pain or pleasure, you could no longer tell which and his breath escaped him in one long gasp. "FUUUUCK! Erwin, not so rough, you're bigger than me." Grinning, Erwin silenced him with his mouth again. "Shh. Relax."

You were so turned on, watching the hulking Commander regain control over his wayward protégé, watching him savagely slam into Levi, making him his bitch. Trailing your hands down your body, you started toying with yourself.

_How can Levi take it? They said Levi normally uses Erwin but…Erwin's built like a horse, how can Levi take it?_

"Ah…Erwin…dammit…" Levi's moans were making your stomach flip as you watched Erwin force himself into his resisting ass.

"Don't just…ah…stand there…Erwin wants me to…fuck you…" Stretching out a shaking hand to you, Levi urged you closer.

"How can I, I don't want to hurt you Sir."

"Baka! My cock's free! Erwin can…ah…take our weight…"

"But…Captain…are you sure?"

Levi's eyes flashed with that red-hot rage again. "That's a fucking ORDER!"

Levi loosened his grasp on Erwin, allowing you room to move between the two handsome men.

Unsure, you sat yourself down on Levi's long probing cock, exclaiming as you felt it hit your sweet spot deep within, immediately.

The Captain's eyes closed in ecstasy once more as your warmth encircled him. With Levi licking your breasts in front and Erwin biting your neck from behind, you were overwhelmed with touch. Their arms surrounded you, Levi's resting on your hips, while Erwin's gripped Levi's tightly.

You were all precariously balanced, adding to the sensation of suspense and danger. Erwin, the champion, kneeling and bouncing Levi on his cock, Levi was both using you and being abused by Erwin, his legs anchoring himself to Erwin.

And you?

You were in heaven, your long slender legs pulling Levi deeper into you whilst Erwin whispered filthy words into your ear.

Suddenly Erwin stiffened, and he began to move faster, mercilessly pounding Levi's now bruised ass. "Levi, nearly…" he managed to utter.

The Captain grunted in reply, grabbing your hips and ruthlessly slammed into you, hard and fast, so fast, his cock penetrating further into you than you ever imagined, each thrust sharp, cruel and delicious.

He cried out, a short loud cry and you felt him spasm as he exploded, sending waves of scalding heat shooting up into you.

You screamed, the sensation too much to bear, his heat and throbbing tipping you over. Levi was still spurting inside you, gripping your chin, he covered your lips with his, swallowing your escaping screams. His body shuddered as he emptied his passion into you.

Grabbing your neck from behind, Erwin bit it, again and again in time with your muffled moans, your helpless mewling as you erupted. The result was electrifying, a domino effect of pure human instinct.

Erwin finally came, a low deep bellow tumbling from his lips as he filled Levi with his fluid. The smaller man exclaimed long and loud as he played the part of violated and violator.

You collapsed, a quivering, sweaty mass of woman, Levi kissing you, cupping your face, stroking your cheek while Erwin, still grunting as his cock emitted a few last twitches, buried his face in your hair.

His breath cooled the sweat on your skin.

You remained like that for several minutes while your breathing returned to normal and your pulses slowed. Eventually- "Oi. Get up. I bet Erwin's gone numb with us both on top of him." Levi's eyes had a spark in them as you complied.

A small sigh escaped you as you slid yourself off his cock and rolled over onto the cooling floor, your chest still heaving.

Looking at your two superiors, you noticed Erwin lovingly smoothing back Levi's hair from his forehead, planting a sweet chaste kiss upon his brow.

_They love each other_, you realised. _No matter what they say, they do truly love each other._

"Sorry, Levi." Holding Levi's gaze, he whispered as he slowly withdrew his still-swollen girth from Levi's battered ass.

Wincing in discomfort, Levi bit his lip until he was no longer impaled. "Ahh… Shit. Bit rougher than usual, weren't you Erwin?"

The blonde chuckled- "In fairness, I rarely get to top, you can hardly blame me for taking advantage. Plus you have a cute ass."

"Tch. Idiot."

The three of you lay there, propped up on your elbows, saying nothing, just looking, sighing with satisfaction. The noise of the broken shower was the only sound. Fluid leaked from orifices, knowing smiles and soft kisses were exchanged, skin was stroked.

In a daze you murmured. "Um…Commander…Captain… Where do we go from here?"

Levi rolled over, snatching a cigarette from his jacket pocket and lighting up. Inhaling deeply, he seemed to ponder the question.

"Well. We've two choices. This can continue. You can join us whenever you feel like it. Or if you feel we took advantage, if you were left displeased then…this can be a once-off. A one time thing.

Erwin and I aren't…a couple or anything. We just…comfort each other sometimes. I care about him. He cares about me. That's all there is to it."

Exhaling, he blew a stream of smoke into the air, watching it curl into nothingness. "Actually, seeing as he's only ever known men, it would seem that today WAS a once off. I've no idea how he feels about a woman joining us."

He threw a glance at Erwin who was enjoying the cool floor, eyes peacefully shut, his golden locks delightfully tousled. He looked much younger with his hair in disarray. Carefree.

"Oh…well then…Commander, I hope it was what you were expecting." Your voice was laced with disappointment.

One azure blue eye flickered open, looking at you.

Hoisting himself up, the broad shouldered Commander drew you both into him, despite protests from the Captain. "Baka! Mind the cigarette!"

Erwin grasped your chins with a hand each, pulling you and Levi into a three way kiss, the taste of nicotine strong in Levi's mouth. No doubt about it, the man knew how to work a tongue.

A filthy though danced in your mind…_Hmm, I could teach him how to use that tongue to pleasure me…_ His voice chased away your dirty fantasy.

"It was everything I was expecting and more. And I don't want it to be a once off. After dinner, grab a shower and report to my quarters later, if it suits you."

The cigarette dangling sexily from his mouth, Levi smirked. "Tch. Seems like you impressed him. Took him nearly a month to ask me back to his room. I guess you convinced to him swing both ways."

Erwin turned to Levi and stole a drag off his cigarette. "You too Levi. This involves the three of us and always will in future. If this is to be our secret, we better make it a damn good one, one that's worth keeping."

Gathering up their clothes, the two muscular men paused at the shower room door. The Commander blushed faintly as he bid you goodbye.

"I hope this was ok. I have a lot to learn about pleasing a woman but…I think you'll be a good teacher."

Erwin smiled sweetly at you, while Levi twitched an eyebrow, a wry grin on his face. "Oi. Tonight. Don't disappoint the Commander, little mouse."

With that parting shot, they swept out of the room in a cloud of faint smoke, tall and blonde, short and dark, leaving you to drag yourself back into the shower.

Your body ached deliciously. You already had some ideas you wanted to try with your two lovers. Your pussy clenched in anticipation at what was in store for you tonight...

And every night hereafter.

END.


	2. CRUCIAL INFORMATION FOR READERS! READ!

IMPORTANT NOTICE TO ALL READERS-

I WILL BE DELETING THIS ACCOUNT IN APRIL

I WILL BE FOCUSING ON MY AO3 ACCOUNT, WHICH WILL HAVE ALL MY STORIES IN GREATER DETAIL.

I ALREADY HAVE RE-WRITTEN SOME OF THE TASTIER SMUT ON AO3, UNDER MY USERNAME HeichouHatesYou.

LINK CAN BE FOUND BELOW.

I WILL BE ADDING A CHAPTER TO EACH OF MY FICS HERE WITH THIS INFORMATION.

PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ AND COMMENT ON MY WORK ON AO3, AS THIS ACCOUNT HERE WILL SOON BE DELETED.

LINK TO AO3 ACCOUNT- /users/HeichouHatesYou/pseuds/HeichouHatesYou

THANK YOU!


End file.
